Triste, dolorida y altruista
by LittleOfMuch
Summary: Susan Black no entiende cómo las demás facciones pueden ser tan maleducadas, ella sabe que su sitio es en Abnegación. ¿Cómo se sentirá con la marcha de sus seres queridos? Aviso: este fic participa en el reto "¡Facción antes que sangre!" del foro "Divergente".


**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Después de pasarme mi tiempo pensando en qué escribir sobre la facción de Abnegación, me apeteció pensar en cómo se sentiría Susan Black al ver que aquellos a los que ama se alejan de su lado.**

 **Av** i **so:** **este fic participa en el reto "¡Facción antes que sangre!" del foro "Divergente".**

 **Cabe mencionar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; son de la magnífica imaginación de Roth. Respeta mi trabajo como yo respeto y respetaré el tuyo.**

 **Disfrutad.**

* * *

El comedor se encuentra más inquieto y silencioso de lo normal. Como de costumbre, los osados siguen apostando en sus juegos; los veraces gritando sobre sus apuestas; los eruditos envueltos en su lectura; y los cordiales dando palmadas. Siempre me han parecido ignorantes. Unos por decir que son valientes, otros por sinceros, inteligentes y amables. ¿Pero de qué sirve todo eso cuando no puedes ayudar alguien? La satisfacción interior y la alegría de saber que tu empeño y sudor han colaborado a mejorar la sociedad, es mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Dejo de pensar cuando en la siguiente ronda, llaman a mi hermano y a mi amigo Caleb Prior. Reprimo una sonrisa al pensar en su nombre e ignoro la extraña presión que siento en el pecho.

Me quedo callada al lado de Beatrice, su hermana. Entre nosotras el silencio parece común, y para mí no es incómodo. Me gustaba poder escuchar lo que me rodea y prestar atención en los pequeños detalles. Pasan los segundos, quizás demasiados minutos para mí y ambos salen algo temblorosos. Sin pensarlo, me acerco a ayudarlos. Sé que está prohibido preguntar el resultado de tu prueba así que me callo y los atiendo en lo que puedo. En la siguiente ronda de nombres, me mencionan junto a Beatrice. Me levanto y juntas, caminamos hasta la sala donde se hacen las pruebas. ¿Cómo algo tan sencillo puede definir tu futuro?

* * *

La sensación es extraña. Como si tus brazos, piernas, manos y pies no formaran parte de ti. Como si por más que le obligases e insistieras en que permanecieran silenciosos y quietos, te ignoraran completamente. Nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa, pero este era un día especial. La Ceremonia de la Elección. Miro a los lados para ver cómo los veraces y osados pueden hacer tanto alboroto. ¿Es que no saben respetar a los demás? ¿Tan difícil es dejar de pensar en ti? Me apoyo en la silla y espero a que nuestro líder recite los nombres de los demás. Bueno, y el mío. Observo orgullosa cómo los abnegados permanecen silenciosos e invisibles. Me siento muy orgullosa de ellos, de lo que representamos. Nombran a mi hermano y se acerca al escenario a escoger su futuro. Yo ya sabía cuál era mi elección, siempre la supe.

Un sudor frío baja por mi espalda cuando veo cómo se aleja a la zona de Cordialidad. Nos había abandonado. Me llevo una mano a la boca y reprimo un sollozo. Le cojo la mano a mis padres al ver sus caras destrozadas. No por la vergüenza que supone de que tu hijo te abandone; sino por el dolor que provoca dejarlo ir. Arrancarlo de un golpe de tu corazón, aquel sitio que creías que le pertenecía por simplemente nacer. Llaman a Caleb y cuando se va, siento como el mundo se desmorona y decide tirarse encima de mí.

Me llaman, y aún temblorosa y atontada, suelto las manos de mis progenitores, bajo las escaleras y llego al escenario. Con el corazón en un puño recojo el cuchillo que me ofrecen y sin más dilación, me hago un pequeño corte y espero a que salga una gota de sangre. Es cálida y espesa, resbala lentamente por mi piel y se pierde entre las diferentes piedras de Abnegación. No solemos aplaudir, así cuando me giro y me encamino a abrazar a mis padres, sólo vislumbro alguna que otra disimulada sonrisa por parte de mis nuevos vecinos y amigos.

Cuando llegamos al barrio de mi facción, puedo distinguir antiguos conocidos y me alegro de que estén aquí con nosotros. Uno de los nuevos instructores empieza a hablarnos sobre las normas e ideales de nuestra facción. Me las sé de memoria, casi puedo decirlas a la vez mientras él habla. Sonrío sin evitarlo. Nosotros, los abnegados somos altruistas. Tenemos muchas opciones para trabajar. Somos voluntarios en casi todos los trabajos de la ciudad, y hasta nos confían la dirección del gobierno porque no somos egoístas ni pensamos en nosotros mismos. Vivimos por los demás. No podemos ser vanidosos ni destacar mucho y no es algo que me moleste.

Caminamos entre las simples y grises casas del complejo y vuelvo a sonreír mientras una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla. Espero que mi hermano tenga una buena vida, espero que Caleb encuentre la felicidad y sobre todo espero, que recuerden lo que siempre les decía: Quién lucha sin descanso, triunfa.


End file.
